


¡Otra navidad no!

by lea1santome



Category: Haven - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De nuevo es Navidad en Haven, Si,m Haven celebra dos veces la navidad, una en verano y otra en invierno.</p><p>Audrey esta muy cansada de sus amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Otra navidad no!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seelphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelphy/gifts).



Ha pasado como 4 o tal vez 6 navidades (incluidas están las navidades veraniegas), nunca sucede lo que realmente Audrey ansía, pero eso va a cambiar, (desde que tiene algunos recuerdos de Lexie, Audrey es más fuerte más decidida).

Audrey quiere a sus amigos, pero esta cansada de ellos.

*****************

Nathan y Duke están debajo de muérdago que esta en la Gaviota, Audrey ya no espera ansiosa que se besen, sabe que no de ellos retrocederá, suele ser Duke que se va primero.

No, Audrey tendrá su regalo, aunque mate a sus amigos en el intento. 

Audrey ya no puede más, cuando ve que los chicos se miran y miran al muérdago, y sabe que Nathan dará el primer paso (1 paso para irse). La policía ni corta ni perezosa desenfunda su arma. 

_¡No te vas a ir, Nathan!- Apunta a la no pareja- Quiero que os beséis debajo del muérdago.

_¡No lo haremos!- dice Duke- Baja el arma.

_Chicos, lo digo en serio, os matare sino no tengo mi beso debajo de muérdago.

-Prefiero besarte a ti.- Nathan trata de acercarse pero la mujer se lo impide. 

_No puedes dispararnos- afirma Duke,- Si disparas las balas alcanzarán a Dwight Hendrickson- El rubio estaba tranquilamente en la barra tomándose una cerveza y a la vez escribiendo por el movil.- 

_ ¡Es verdad!- dijo Audrey, pero cuando iba a guardar su arma, Dwight Hendrickson se levanta del asiento, deja el dinero en la barra, se va caminando sin despedirse del trio.

_ ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunta Nathan.

Duke trata de acercarse a Audrey pero lo hace volver al lado de Nathan.

_¡he Dicho que no vais a mover de aquí hasta que yo vea el BESO!

_ Audrey necesita descansar, sino te va a ocurrir lo mismo que Dwight , que se fue sin despedirse- dice Nathan.

_ No trates de cambiar- grita Audrey.

_ Lo que ocurre es que Dwght conoció a una chica llamada Helena, por cierto es española, y hoy tienen una cita muy importante, se va declarar a ella. .- Duke informa a la pareja de   
policias.

_¿Desde sooís muy amigos?- pregunta Natthan, Audrey puede detectar un tono casi celoso en la voz de su amigo. - No pensé que fuerais tan amigos.

_ Nathan no es asunto tuyo.- Duke deja de mirar a la mujer y mira fijamente a su amigo. 

_Así Dwight es afortunado, esta enamorado y las balas no le alcanzará.

_Audrey deja ya de jugar- Levanta a voz Nathan- Ni Duke ni yo nos dedicamos a besar debajo de muérdago.

_¡Habla por ti!- dice Audrey, y con la mano que tiene libre busca el teléfono que lo tiene en el bolsillo de del pantalón busca un archivo sin quitar ojo a sus amigos- Mira lo que grave esta mañana .

Era un video donde salía el ex pirata y un extraño, ambos estaban debajo del muérdago, el desconocido no para de sonreír, mira arriba y finalmente mira a Duke que esta sonriendo. Ambos hombres se besan apasionadamente, un beso con mucha lengua, el extraño bajo su mano hacía el culo de ex contrabandista, este´parece que no se da cuenta. ¡Por fin el beso acaba! 

_ ¿Quien es este tipo?- grita Nathan, señalando a la pantalla del movíl.

_ Creo que se llama capitán JAck H- Duke sonrie al recordar el beso, pero deja de hacerlo cuando ve que su amigo no para de mirarlo de forma extraña.

_ Si no hubiera interrumpido, tanto él y el desconocido se hubieran arrancado la ropa.

_¡No exageres! -

_Duke, sabes que estoy diciendo la vetad- dice la ex rubia- También sabes que tanto tú y Nathan se siente atraidos el uno por el otro.

_No es cierto- Dice Duke, que alterna las miradas a sus amigos.

_¿Te gustó cuando ese Jack te beso?- Duke trata de disimular pero fracasa miserablemente., pues no para de sonreír y se toca los labios con dedos.

_La verdad que no estuvo mal, nada mal- Contesta Duke. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Audrey aun no ha guardado su móvil, prepara la cámara y espera el gran momento. Nathan responde la pregunta de su amigo, no con las palabras sino con hechos agarra con ambas manos la cara de Duke, y lo besa, al principio Duke trata de alejarse pero poco a poco se deja llevar y corresponde al beso. Jamas pensó que Nathan besaría de esa manera, es decir demasiado bien, superando al Capitán Jack.

El beso llega a su termino. 

_¿Qué diablos haz hecho?

_¡besarte!

_ Pues no vuelvas hacerlo, Don " No siento nada"- Advierte Duke, que ve como Audrey guarda su pistola, Duke estaba a punto de marcharse hasta que Nathan le agarra dela muñeca y lo acerca a él. Vuelve sentir los labios de su amigo junto los suyos. El beso es más suave en el primer beso, pero sigue siendo un gran beso. 

_Puedo sentirte a ti también- susurra Nathan al oído de ex pirata, ambos hombres se abrazan fuertemente. Audrey se va sin apenas hacer ruido dejando a la pareja abrazada.


End file.
